


欲爱但忘言

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *生活轨道里的某个片段*我猜是2011年
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	欲爱但忘言

-

他们住同一套公寓，工作、购物、看电视、吃饭、洗碗，作息不规律但稳定，假装他们的关系就算不那么美满也足够和睦。爱是可以模仿的吗？生活模式呢？这是危险的疑问。每当沈昌珉坐在餐桌前吃饭，看见面前格外空落落的墙壁，会偶尔出神地发问。

他当然不可能问郑允浩，他哥在off模式里并没有那么兴高采烈，即使是今天点了他喜欢的酱料炸鸡，也不见他手舞足蹈。

沈昌珉没法理解他炸鸡拌饭吃的癖好，但依然尽心尽力地提醒他不要把桌面弄得一团糟。虽然郑允浩多半会抱怨说明明可以等吃完饭再打扫。

他喜欢预防问题的出现，郑允浩则是等问题出现再想办法解决。前者有时显得畏首畏尾，后者过了头就成了冒进，所以他俩要在一起。

明天有海外行程，郑允浩还没有收拾行李，沈昌珉知道他要等到最后一刻才会把所有东西扔进行李箱。夜色已经降临，他不得不面对现实，把衣柜开开关关，从厨房走到浴室再走回厨房，他盯着冰箱里那瓶辣椒酱想问郑允浩要不要带，但是这家伙的胃是不是很糟糕?于是又否决。

他在脑子里将从早到晚，从舞台到卧室的整个场景模拟了一遍，确保没有漏下什么买不到的必需品，再往自己那个沉重的手提包里塞进一个红酒开瓶器——没准有用。他收拾的医用绷带散开了，堆成一蓬。然后，不可避免的，心头涌上一股气。

沈昌珉渐渐能够分清烦躁和生气的区别，在他与生活长年累月的交手之中，发现它绝非善类。日常生活织下的天罗地网，牵一发而动全身，他们已经免去和水电费、房租、邻里关系之类的东西打交道的麻烦，但光是跟彼此面对面，那些繁琐反复的顽固和时不时迸发的矛盾或者是恒常不变的劝诱都让人不得不举白旗投降。

比如当郑允浩忘记带手动剃须刀出门并且一大早就为了这个在酒店房间生闷气的时候。他当然不会对工作人员发脾气，因为沈昌珉才是那个要直面这一切的人。

“是你叫我别管你的。”他阻断了他哥的抱怨，以子之矛攻子之盾，“昨晚我提醒你收拾东西的时候。”

看着郑允浩像一只沮丧大狗那样从镜子里望他，他叹口气：“用电动的又不会死。”以前是谁要处理这些剃须刀和牙膏什么的鸡毛蒜皮的问题?反正不是他。

沈昌珉扭头走出去，“我在外面等你。”

郑允浩会屈服的，他比想象中要好说话得多，浴室里响起电动剃须刀“嗡嗡”的运作声音，沈昌珉松了口气，只想把自己塞进枕芯里再也不出来。

沈昌珉不是那种对自己的人生有太多非凡想象的人，他觉得自己跟世界上的大部分人也没什么不同，缺乏幻想反而更踏实。在过去的日子里他几乎已经见过烈火烹油的顶峰，然后他们坠落下来，被大雪掩埋。看到郑允浩这个执拗到可以说是傻不愣登的人躺在那里，他没忍心，过去把人挖了出来。

谁知道就被赖上了。

“喂……你刚刚还在朝我摆臭脸。”郑允浩把洗好的草莓递到他嘴边，沈昌珉十分无语。

他哥很果断地缩回手自己吃掉，“你不吃我吃。”昌珉长大了。

他最近经常说出这句话，沈昌珉听了都要苦笑：明明只有脸变老了而已。还是说真的产生了某种变化，只是他自己体会不到。

“你好像很不喜欢我长大。”以前分明说过会期待来着。沈昌珉撇撇嘴。

“你长大就会离开我。”郑允浩黑漆漆的眼瞳像某种小动物或者孩童，“而且还变得很刻薄。”

“我以前也这样。你知道的，我一直都不是什么性格很好的小孩。”但是半斤对八两，你也没有好到哪里去，“但是我不会离开你。”

郑允浩听出他的弦外之音，耸耸肩膀，“那就是我们都还没有习惯。”应付四个人的某一部分或许比直面一个人的全部要轻松得多。

他家里之前滞留了很多礼物，糕点什么的，本来是买来当圣诞节还是随便什么节日的礼物，郑允浩不是那么细心的人，不会仔细地规划它们的去处，以至于想起来的时候才发现已经没什么人可送。

地铁沿线有不少流浪汉，他有一次尝试带了一盒糕点出门，放在某张破席子旁边。那种华美的包装让它放在那个位置更像是嘲弄而不是善意，原本躺着的人坐起来，在他反应过来之前，将盒子砸向他。圆圆的糕饼滚了一地，他没法挤出笑容或者道歉的话语，搞砸一切带来的歉疚感让他不能丢下这一团乱麻然后逃跑。于是他只好蹲下去捡起那些糕点，把它们扔进垃圾桶。

所以人类的情感始终难以共通。但沈昌珉总是更愿意包容他——就算他有时候并不理解郑允浩在想些什么。

郑允浩喜欢旧物，也许它们没那么好用或者根本没什么用处，但他还是留着。那些东西是拿来对照回忆的，是情感需要，他也试图教会沈昌珉缓和一些，说你没有必要那么排斥过去，你可以劝说而不是嘲讽。

沈昌珉也知道郑允浩是心软的人，不过被激起牛脾气就很要命。

可是他宁愿跟他顶角。


End file.
